Riley and Maya Experiment and Explore
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Riley and Maya are uncertain of their growing feelings for each other. So the two decide to have a one night only no strings attached experience where they experiment and explore their sexuality. Please note that while this tale could be considered smut, it's meant to be a romantic tale of two realistic teenagers exploring their feelings and sexual identity.
1. Chapter 1

One evening Riley and Maya were having a sleepover together and were laying in bed under Riley's blanket in just their underwear talking. As they talked Riley said, "That is so funny Maya. You know... I really love having you over Maya. I love just the two of us... talking all night." Maya smirked as she said, "Yeah. Too bad these long talks won't last forever. When you get married, your future husband probably will want to keep you to himself in bed." Riley then looked a bit hesitant as she slowly said, "Maya... I don't know if I wanna get married one day." A confused looking Maya said, "What do you mean?" Riley then said, "I... I don't know if I like guys anymore." Maya then said, "Wait. You mean... you like girls." Riley then said, "Not all girls. Just..." Riley then looked straight into Maya's eyes as a shocked Maya's eyes widened and she said, "Oh." Riley who now looked nervous said, "I know. I just made things so awkward between us and..." Maya then said, "No, no. I mean... it's not like _I_ haven't thought about this either. I mean we spend so much of our time together. It's just... I really like you Riley. I'm just not sure what I want us to be for the rest of our lives." Both Riley and Maya then lay silent for a moment.

Finally Riley broke the silence and said, "Well we don't have to make any promises for life right now. What if we just... _try_ out what being together would be like. Right now... here in bed." A surprised looking Maya said, "Wait. You mean..." Riley nodded her head. Then Maya said, "No strings attached, right? We're just gonna try this out for one night and see how it feels. But what if it feels wrong? What if we regret trying..." Riley then put a finger on Maya's lips and then said, "You're my best friend for life Maya. There's nothing that could happen that could change that. If we try what we're about to try and at least one of us thinks it doesn't feel right, we'll still be what we are." Then Maya said, "And if we both do like it?" Riley made a small smile as she said, "We'll figure it out from there."

Riley and Maya then looked into each other's eyes and slowly brought their faces near the other. The two began to sweat a bit and look nervous as their lips drew closer to the others'. Then... their lips met. The two young ladies began to kiss the other. The two's noses rubbed against each other as their kiss of passion began. The two girls wrapped their arms around each other and began to hug the other tightly. As Maya kissed Riley she moved her right hand down Riley's back and then brought it to her right butt cheek. Maya then squeezed it causing Riley to break her kiss with Maya and let out a moan. A concerned Maya let go of Riley and said, "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. Did you not like that? I..." Riley then said, "No, no. It... felt good."

Maya remained still though looking uncertain of what to do next. Riley then made the next moved by pulling the blanket off them a bit and looked at Maya's bra. Riley then moved her face forward and began to make light kisses on Maya's neck. Then Riley moved down Maya's neck and began to move towards her cleavage. Riley then reached around Maya's body and unhooked her bra and then pulled it off. Riley now looked at Maya's young firm breasts and then began to make light kisses on them. Maya smiled as she felt Riley's lips move across the skin of her underage boobs. Eventually Riley began to move her tongue across Maya's nipples which were starting to feel hard. Then Riley moved her teeth against Maya's nipples and began to nibble at them. Maya then began to moan causing Riley to shoot her head up and said, "Are you okay Maya? I'm sorry I..." Maya smiled as she said, "No Riley. It's okay. That felt... really nice. Come on. Why don't we both get completely out of our underwear and I'll help _you_ feel nice."

Riley and Maya then sat up in bed as Riley pulled her bra off and then eventually the two both slipped their panties off. Maya then got behind Riley and began to massage her shoulders. Riley smiled as Maya said, "Just relax Honey. Just enjoy the moment." Riley smiled as she felt Maya massage her shoulders. Then Maya moved her hands around Riley's body and began to grab and gently massage Riley's breasts. Maya moved her hands across the middle of Riley's young breasts for several moments, and then moved her hands underneath Riley's breasts, gently rubbing and massaging her under boob area. Then Maya moved her hands down Riley's stomach rubbing that area softly. Then Maya moved her fingers just between Riley's legs and touched the skin that made up the outside of Riley's vagina. Maya rubbed the skin slowly and gently causing Riley to let out a soft moan.

Then Maya moved two of her fingers into Riley's vagina, slightly curled them inside, and began to rub against Riley's womanhood. Riley began to moan more as she felt Maya give her amazing pleasure. The more Maya rubbed Riley, the more Riley smiled, and the more Riley smiled, the more Maya smiled. Eventually Riley opened her mouth wide and said, "Ahhhh! Ohhhh!" Maya suddenly took her fingers out of Riley and said, "What!? Did I hurt you?" Riley smiled and said, "No. It's just... that was _really_ pleasurable." Maya then said, "I'm sorry if I went too..." Riley then said, "No. It was just right. Come on Maya. Lay down and you relax now." Maya then laid down as Riley moved her face towards May'a vagina. Riley looked into Maya's eyes and Maya then nodded at Riley. Riley then brought her mouth to Maya's vagina and began to stick her tongue into Maya's underage womanhood. Maya moaned as she reached her hands down and began to dig them into Riley's long hair. Riley then began to suck on Maya's vagina for a moment and then began to blow into it. Maya moaned loudly as she dug her fingers into Riley's hair harder. As Riley began to eat Maya out she reached around her body and grabbed her best friend's buttocks hard. This only caused Maya to moan even louder.

Eventually Riley moved her face up and brought it towards Maya's face. The two ladies looked into each other's eyes and smiled. The two then wrapped their arms around each other and began to each rub their womanhood against the others' leg. The two's bodies began to shake as they proceeded to hump the other. The two began to rub against and hump the other faster and faster and harder and harder. Then eventually the two reached their climax and let out a loud moan together. Then it ended. Riley got off Maya's body and lay next to her. The two looked at the ceiling for a moment with uncertain looks on their faces. Maya then said, "So... what now?" Riley then said, "I liked it Maya. I liked it a lot. But..." Maya then said. "You're still not sure what this means for the rest of our lives right?" Riley nodded and said, "Yeah." Maya then said, "Riley... we don't need to be a label on this. At least not for now. Just now... no matter what happens... I love you. You're mine." Riley smiled as she looked right into Maya's eyes and said, "And I'm yours."

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

Riley and Maya were both asleep in bed naked together as the sun began to shine outside. Riley slowly opened her eyes and starred at Maya's nude form in front of her. Suddenly Riley had a look of unease and uncertainty on her face. Riley slowly got out of bed and began to walk away as Maya opened her eyes and said, "Riles, where you going?" Riley stopped dead in her tracks as she said, "To shower." Maya then sat up as she said, "Want me to join you?" Riley turned around to look at Maya as she said, "No. Not today." Maya then said, "Riley... I had a nice time with you last night. It was... really something." Riley then said, "Yeah. It was... something. Look Maya. I... enjoyed what we did last night. But I don't know if that... if that's what I want in life. Or rather, if I'd rather want to have..." Maya cut Riley off and said, "...some penis in you?" Riley began to blush bright red as she said, "I... um... I..." Maya then said, "It's okay Riley. I... still feel uncertain too. Still friends forever right?" Riley nodded and said, "Oh yeah. Forever." Riley then turned around and began to walk away while Maya said, "Good. Because it would stink if I would never get a chance to see that amazing butt ever again." Riley turned her head to look at Maya and the two smiled at each other for a moment, and then giggled.

_***Many Months Later**_

Riley and Lucas walked into a hotel room wearing fancy clothes as Riley said, "Lucas, how did you afford such a place?" Lucas smiled as he said, "It's prom night and you're my girlfriend. You only get the best. Plus I want this to be a night we'll never forget. A night we show each other our love in the most natural and intimate way possible." Riley's face began to turn red as she said, "Lucas... you mean... you want to..." Lucas then said, "Only if you want to Riley. So... do you want to do it with me?" Riley stood uncertain as she said, "I... I... I mean I have feelings for you but... what about Maya..." Lucas then said, "Don't change the subject Riley. She's with Josh and he's taking care of her. Don't worry about your friend tonight. Only worry about yourself and your soon to be lover." Riley still looked uncertain as she stood still in front of Lucas.

In another nearby hotel room, Maya and Josh were both in just their underwear kissing each other. Josh then reached down and began to put his right hand under Maya's panties and touch her butt. However Maya then moved away as a concerned Josh said, "What? What is it?" An uncertain looking Maya said, "It's just... this is moving so fast. I... I'm not sure if..." Josh then said, "Maya. It's your prom night. You're done with high school and you're a legal adult now. We can finally be together. This is what you've wanted more than anything else in the world, right?" Maya remained still looking uncertain as she said, "I... I... I mean I want this but... what about Riley..." Josh then said, "Don't change the subject Maya. She's with Lucas and he's taking care of her. Don't worry about your friend tonight. Only worry about yourself and your soon to be lover." Maya still looked uncertain as she looked into Josh's eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
